Hosszú, forró nyár
by Korali
Summary: A Kígyós istennő előtörténete, a fiatal Pitonról, szívügyekről. Annak ismerete nélkül is olvasható
1. Chapter 1

_**Hosszú, forró nyár**_

**Május**

Piton, miután befejezték a Nagyteremben az étkezést a kertbe vonult, hogy a bagolytól nemrég kapott kis csomagot kibontsa. Különösebb sietség nélkül nyitotta fel, nyugodtan megtehette, diáktársai zajosan szétszéledtek körülötte, a szép időt élvezve. Megszokta már, hogy anyja halála óta nagynénje bizonyos rendszerességgel küldözget csomagokat, hasznos tanácsokkal látva el, hogy ügyeljen magára, és étkezzen rendesen ne legyen ilyen sovány. Azt sosem írta, hogy tanuljon sokat, hiszen tisztában volt intellektuális képességeivel és szorgalmával

– Mintha ötéves lennék – gondolta.

Bár igazából jól esett neki, mert a nagynénje volt az egyetlen élő rokona, aki őszintén törődött vele, már amennyire zsarnoki apja megengedte. Persze arról fogalma sincs, hogy őt mennyi minden egyéb foglalkoztatja, többek közt a fekete mágia.

De most valami súlyos zörgött a csomagban. Piton csodálkozva nyitotta fel, és egy másik nagy borítékot talált.

_- Kedves fiam, _– írta a nagynénje.

_Utánad küldtem Stella levelét, ami az én címemre érkezett._

_Remélem jól vagy, ha bármire szükséged lenne, értesítsél_

_Nénéd_

Piton őszintén meglepvebontotta ki a másik levelet, amiből különös pergamenlap esett ki, felismerte rajta Stella hosszúkás betűit és dőlt írását és egy fénykép. Mohón kapott utána, mert bármennyire tagadta maga előtt is, ez a különös lány nagyon érdekelte. Mit érdekelte, ez már nem pusztán érdeklődés , hanem valami egészen más …

De inkább a képet nézte, hiszen nagyon rég nem látta a boszorkányt. Szülei halála óta csak ritkán és mindig rövid időre jött Angliába.

A képről egy ismerős ismeretlen kedves arc mosolygott. Ovális, sötét haj keretezte, vékony fehér arc, zöld szemekkel és a sötét haj.

De a nyúlánk alakon a vékony fátyolszerű anyag sejteni engedte a nőies formákat.

– Merlinre! – gondolta Piton –, micsoda alakja van. Itt a Roxfortban is alig van egy két ilyen, hacsak az a kis Evans nem, a Potter macája, meg Rebecca Molls.

De ugyanakkor valami különös illat is megcsapta az orrát, a virágzó mandula, olajfák és még valami számára ismeretlen egzotikus virág illata – állapította meg Slughorn kedvenc növendéke. – Bizonyára megbűvölték.

Gyorsan a talárja zsebébe süllyesztette a képet, majd ha biztonságosabb helyen lesz, nézegetheti. Figyelmét inkább a levélre fordította, és a fa törzsének dőlve olvasni kezdte. A lány őszinte, meleg sorokban írt: magáról és a magániskoláról, ahol tanult és kedvesen érdeklődött a fiú hogylétéről. Azt írta, tervezi, hogy a nyáron Angliába látogat és akkor majd találkozhatnak.

Piton leült, a gondolatok lázasan kavarogtak az elméjében. Mintha a levél új erőt, életkedvet adott volna neki.

Megindult a kastély felé, a többiek nem foglalkoztak vele, valahol távolabbról hangos vihogás zaja hallott, Potter és bandája idétlenkedtek.

Piton feléjük sem pillantott, gyors léptekkel felsietett az emeletre. Mostanra a többség megtanulta félni őt, tett róla, ezért többnyire kerülték, tudták, hogy haragjában félelmetes tud lenni.

– Egy nyugodt helyre van szükségem – ismételgette magában a 7. emeleten, míg a harmadik - negyedik ismétlés után megnyílt a Szükség szobájának az ajtaja.

Piton belépett, kis asztal és könyvek mellett találta magát, melyeknek jó része titkos könyv volt: _Az akaraterő fejlesztése_, _A gondolatok hatalma_, _Tér és idő határátlépések_ olvasta le a címeket.

Később már a szobájában, épp a nyitott szekrényajtó előtt tétovázott, hogy hova zárja el illetéktelen szemek elől jegyzeteit, leveleit, kezében a Stella képével, amikor rányitottak.

–Hűű, Severus! – nézett át a válla fölött Ed Orwell, végzős szobatársa. -Nem semmi a barátnőd. Külföldi?

De a következő pillanatban már Piton kivont pálcájával találta szemben magát.

– Hogy merészelsz? – sziszegte az arcába sápadtan.

– Hé jól van, na, jól van. Bocs, véletlen volt. Én csak a bájitaltan jegyzetedet…– lihegte egyszuszra, mert jól ismerte kollegája gyors reakcióit, és nem volt kedve valami ismeretlen átok alanya lenni.

– Kifelé – szűrte Piton a fogai közül.

– Jó, elmentem, nem zavarlak, nyugi – és a puhány szőke Ed kibotorkált.

Mikor már sötét volt és minden elcsendesült, Piton az ágyán fekve erősen maga elé idézte Stellát. A szemét, a haját, puha, eperízű ajkait. S ahogy végigcsókolja nemcsak ajkait, nyakának ívelt hajlatát, hanem lejjebb, egyre lejjebb. Puha kis kerek melleit, majd végig az egész testét, forró csókokkal. Szinte érezte, ahogy magához szorítja a meleg, ruganyos lánytestet. Egyre erősebben és erősebben, hogy szinte összetörik…

Olyan reális volt az egész, mint még soha egyetlen fantázia sem, úgy érezte, felrobban és akkor… elélvezett…

Sok ezer kilométerre a Roxfort ködbe burkolózó tornyaitól Stellának hirtelen felpattant szeme. Heves szívdobogással riadt fel, teljesen leizzadt.

Kinn langyos, rózsaszínes hajnal derengett.

– Mi volt ez? – Még most is érezte Piton karjainak abroncsszerű ölelését, ahogy úgy szorítja és csókolja, mint a valóságban soha.

Forró hullámok öntötték el, hogy csupa víz lett rajta a ruha, és újból érezte a csókjait végig a testén, egészen le, hogy csak annyit bírt suttogni elakadó lélegzettel, hogy ó, mert a következő pillanatban az orgazmus szinte odavágta, ahogy végigcikázott a testén. Hosszú percekig nem tudott magáról, majd bódult álomba zuhant.

– Ki kéne vegyem a fényképét a párnám alól – nyögte reggel, amikor rázuhant a valóság.

Kilépett a még harmatos kertbe lépett ki, hogy lecsitítsa gondolatait, hevesen dobogó szívét. Még a gondolatára is elvörösödött annak, ami az éjjel történt. Végig sem merte gondolni, hogy mi lesz, ha majd a nyáron találkoznak és Piton megcsókolja és aztán…

És forró hullámok öntötték el erre a gondolatra.

– Stella! – hallotta nagyanyja hangját. - Gyere kislányom, kihűl a reggelid!

– Te jó ég! – nyögte magában a lány. – Hogy én milyen romlott vagyok. Máson sem jár az eszem, csak amin nem kéne.

- Majd a nyáron. – nyugtatgatta magát. Majd akkor meglátom. Majd a nyáron.

**Csak a szerelem…**

_You're my lover  
undercover  
You're my secret passion and I have no other__You're my number one__ ( Helena Paparizou )_

A kertben maradtak végre kettesben, miután végtelennek tetsző idő után Stella megérkezett Angliába. És itt Piton végre megcsókolta. A szokott szelíd módon időztek el ajkai az ajkán. De ez már nem volt elég, a fának döntötte a lányt és egyre követelőzőbben és szenvedélyesebben csókolta.

Kissé meglepte, nemcsak a lány engedékenysége, hanem az is, hogy ugyanolyan szenvedélyesen viszonozzák csókjait.

Stella érezte, ahogy elönti a forróság és lábaiból kifut az erő, ha a fiú nem tartotta volna erősen, na meg nem lett volna a fa, összeesett volna.

– Severus! –csendült fel egy ismerős hang. – Hol vagytok?

Piton egy pillanatra elszakította száját az övéről, de nem engedte el.

–Itt vagyunk a kertben, Timék nem jöttek.

Persze, mert tett róla, hogy ne jöjjenek.

Stella levegő után kapkodva nézte, hogy Piton milyen nyugodt hangon válaszolgat, ő megszólalni sem tudott volna hirtelenjében. De amikor fiú hirtelen felé fordult, az arcába hulló fekete tincseivel, az addig csak az álmaiban látott izzó tekintettel fürkészte őt néhány pillanatig.

Aztán váratlanul megragadta a kezét.

– Gyere!

Stella nem kérdezte hova, kábultan hagyta, hogy vezesse, nem mert semmire sem gondolni.

A kert hátsó ajtaján, burjánzó lángvirágokkal benőtt ösvényen egy hátsó ajtóhoz érkeztek. Piton elővette a varázspálcáját és valamit mormolt. Elhagyatottnak tűnt csigalépcső tűnt fel a korhadt ajtó mögött, amely ahogy beléptek be is zárult mögöttük. A hátsó traktusra vezettek a lépcsők, valamikor lakhattak itt is, de látszott, hogy már évek óta nem használták. Lihegtek, mire felértek, mert a lépcső elég nyaktörő volt. Egy kis szobába értek. Fenn Piton nem mondott semmit, csak átölelte és vadul csókolni kezdte. Az ajkait harapdálta, beleharapott a nyakába, Stella felnyögött, mert fájdalmat okozott neki, de közben olyan vágyakozás fogta el mint még soha.

A fiú egyre merészebben csókolta, beletúrt a hajába, kezei egyre lejjebb csúsztak a testén, a vékony ruha alá.

Hosszú percekig csókolóztak, Stella érezte, ahogy tudata elködösül.

– Le… levehetem rólad? – kérdezte rekedten a fiú, míg kezei ide-oda vándoroltak az egyre zavaróbbá váló ruhadarabon.

Ő nem válaszolt, mire Piton könnyedén átkarolta és a heverőre dobta, s egy mozdulattal letépte róla a blúzát. Egy pillanatig csodálta a meztelen, remegő lány testét majd ráborult és csókolni kezdte. Minél inkább elmerültek a szenvedélyben, és Stella már tudta, mit is kíván. Ilyet nem érzett még, csak akkor álmában. És akárhogy is ölelte és csókolta a fiú, csak egyre nehezebb lett.

– Gyere Severus, mert én is akarom - lehelte, félredobva minden szégyenérzetét.

Piton elengedte, és néhány percig összehúzott szemekkel és izzó tekintettel méregette a reszkető lányt.

– Nem, azt nem, nekünk nem szabad. Te túl fiatal vagy… ezt nem tehetem veled…

– Nem érdekel, gyere, mert nem bírom tovább…

Piton magához szorította, a szenvedély vörös bársonyként borította be őket…

Amikor hosszú percek után magukhoz tértek, egy darabig szótlanul feküdtek egymás karjaiban. Piton Stella hosszú fekete hajfürtjeit tekergette az ujjára.

Stella kicsit felnézett rá:

–A tavasszal, te voltál, ugye?

Erre Piton is felült.

–Érezted? –kérdezte megfeszült figyelemmel.

–Igen – pirult el a lány. Akkor … azóta, szóval…– zavarodott bele egyre jobban a mondandójába.

–Úgy értem, hogy addig is…

–Csak nem így…– súgta neki Piton félmosollyal. – Nem kellett volna, ezt tennem, ne haragudj. De nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen jól sikerül.

Stella felsóhajtott.

– Nem baj. Én addig is nagyon… hiszen tudod… Csak nem tudtam, mire is vágyom…

– Majd …–súgta Piton a nyakába. Várjunk még egy kicsit – és a nyakszirtjét csókolgatta. – De jó volt így is, nem?

Stella megborzongott.

– Én még.. soha… – súgta és érezte, ahogy elvörösödik.

–Tudom – mosolygott Piton. – De menjünk, mert a nagynénjém már keres bennünket, nem tudja, hogy hol vagyunk.

Stella riadt arccal ült fel és akkor döbbent rá, hogy meztelen. A ruhái után kapott, de azok milyen állapotban voltak, széttépve hevertek a földön

–Varázsolj kedvesem – súgta neki Piton, látva a riadalmát. – Boszorkány vagy, nem?– és közben belebújt nadrágjába.

Stella egyre nagyobb zavarban vette elő a pálcáját.

– A szerelem teljesen elvette az eszem – gondolta.

Maya néni kissé furcsán nézett rájuk, amikor előkerültek. Valahogy túlságosan is csendesek voltak.

– Merre jártatok? Már mindenhol kerestelek benneteket.

– Ó, elsétáltunk a vízesésig – hazudta Piton szemrebbenés nélkül, de Stella nem mert rá nézni.

Maya figyelmét ez nem kerülte el, de inkább nem mondott semmit.

Stella szobájában végigvetette magát az ágyon. Belső remegése még mindig nem szűnt.

–Igen, ez az, az álma!

Maya a kifelé induló unokaöccse után szólt.

– Severus… – Remélem rendesen viselkedsz Stellával? Megbízhatok benned, igaz? – nézett végig aggódva a magas, nagyon sovány fiún.

– Igen, nénikém – nézett vissza rá a kifürkészhetetlen, sötét tekintetével unokaöccse, azzal a tekintettel, amitől, még magának sem merte bevallani, kirázta a hideg.

– Ne aggódj, nem lesz semmi baj.

**3. A találkozó**

A vidéki háznak, amit Maya néni, özv. Mrs. Pendleton, örökölt a férjétől, a verandáján ültek azon a késő nyári délutánon, csupa Mardekáros. A szőke Ed Orwell varázslósakkot játszott AveryvelA kis, köpcös szemüveges Tim kibicelt nekik. 

– Üsd már, már üsd – biztatta bástyáját Avery.

Piton távolabbról nézte őket. Szembe vele Narcissa és Bellatrix Black teáztak. Narcissa szokott fensőbbséges, unatkozó arckifejezésével, miután elmagyarázta, hogy vőlegénye, Lucius Malfoy miért is nem tudott a mardekárosok szokásos nyári találkozójára eljönni.

Piton blazírt képpel végighallgatta, tudta, hogy Malfoy nem tud eljönni és titokban örült neki. Tulajdonképpen számított is rá, és ez így nagyon jól jött ki, már csak Stella miatt is.

Stella pillanatokon belül le kellett érjen, elmagyarázta neki ezt a szokást.

– És most az idén, ide jönnek. Így volt már előre megbeszélve. Olyasmi mint a Csiga - klub – mondta Piton gúnyosan, de ide csak Mardekárosok jönnek.

– A Mardekár krémje –gondolta Stella –, a fontos, vezető egyéniségek. S valami furcsa érzés rántotta görcsbe a gyomrát.

A két Black nővér mindjárt felkapta a fejét, ahogy Stella lesuhogott a lépcsőn, zöldes, hullámmintás selyemruhájában.

– Bemutatom nektek Stellát –mondta Piton. – Ők a Black-nővérek

– Örvendek –nyújtotta ridegen a kezét Narcissa, hideg, kék szemeivel fürkészve az idegen lányt. –Narcissa vagyok.

– Stella Spiridon.

– Bellatrix – vetette oda gőgösen az idősebb, hátra dobva szép, hosszú fekete haját.

– Ők a többi társaim

– Hello – intett, a kis, kövér srác. – Tim vagyok.

A többieket annyira lekötötte a játszma, hogy jórészt fel sem pillantottak a tábláról, csak a nevüket mormogták el.

Stella is néhány percig érdeklődve figyelte, hogyan vágtat el a ló és üti le a parasztot.

– Hagyjad – szólt oda neki Piton –, nagyon leköti őket.

És kézen fogva elhúzta onnan. Narcissa figyelmét ez nem kerülte el.

De nem kellett különösebben figyelmesnek lenni, mert amikor leültek, nem leplezték viszonyukat, Piton meglehetősen szorosan kulcsolta át Stella derekát.

– Te nem vagy angol, igaz? – vetette oda Bella, miközben felállt és

rágyújtott.

– Nem, csak itt nyaralok.

Közben lassan esteledett, lassú blues szólt, s a félhomályba burkolózó teraszon Piton és Stella meglehetősen szenvedélyesen csókolóztak.

– Ti úgy látom, nem unatkoztok – vetette oda epésen Bellatrix.

– Mi az, Bella? – nyerített Avery, csak nem vagy féltékeny? Ha igényled, én elszórakoztatlak –röhögött durván.

Bella dühösen hátradobta csillogó, fekete haját, és visszament nővéréhez, aki valami képes újságokat lapozott. Főleg, hogy Averynek igaza volt, mert smárolt ő már néhányszor Pitonnal, de úgy tűnt, hogy azt nem érdekelte igazán. Mint ahogy eddig egyetlen lány sem. Stella viszont láthatóan nagyon is érdekelte, mintha összenőttek volna, úgy ültek ott.

Narcissa valamit félhangosan mondott Stella családjáról.

Mire Stella elszakította száját Pitonétól, s rábámult, Narcissa legnagyobb döbbenetére, mert túl messze volt, hogy tisztán hallhassa a megjegyzést.

– A szüleim egyszerre haltak meg, és a nagyanyám nevel, ha ez érdekel. Nálunk a forró éghajlaton az embereknek forró a szerelme is. Lehet oda kéne jönnöd, a tűző nap talán téged is felolvasztana, jégkirálynő.

_(Nev__etés tört ki. Narcissa valamit dünnyögött, hogy az ő vőlegénye Lucius Malfoy, egy igazi úriember, nem nem úgy mint egyesek és bizonyos görög istennők._

– _Egy ilyen frigid nő mellett, mint te húgocskám, még egy Don Juan is úriember lenne – mondta halkan Bella._

– _Érdekelnek téged a görögországi istennők? – kérdezte Stella Piton karjaiból, miközben jelentőségteljes pillantást váltottak._

– _Csak nem a szerelem istennőjére gondoltál?)_

Ed, Avery és Tim egyszerre kezdtek el röhögni.

–Nahát – mondta végül Ed –, mintha Severust hallanám.

Piton halvány mosolyra húzta a száját, tetszett neki Stella beszólása, és a Black – lányok forrongása, de nem akarta kimutatni.

– Piton – fordult felé Ed, aki idősebb volt nála és szobatársa is, és ezért olykor mert vele bizalmaskodni.

– A barátnőd kis hallgatagnak látszik, de látom fején találja a szöget. Akárcsak te… úgy tűnik, jól megtaláltatok egymást.

– Így van – tódította Tim – Te is örökké hallgatsz, de ha meg találsz szólalni…

Stella éles pillantást vetett rájuk, de nem szólt semmit, csak visszanézett Pitonra, aki csak felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.

– Ilyen lennél? – kérdezte aztán szinte mozdulatlan ajkakkal a lány.

– És Te, kedvesem? – viszonozta Piton.

– Meg kell védenem magam, nem?

– Természetesen, bár amíg velem vagy, nem kell semmitől tartanod.

– De ez a szőke lány… – mondta bosszúsan Stella, és fejét a fiú vállába fúrta, aki csillogó, fekete fürtjeit cirógatta.

– Irigy, és szereti ha ő van a figyelem központjában. Ne törődj vele!

– Ne hagyjuk, hogy elrontsák örömünket.

– Így lesz. Bízd csak rám.

–Na fiúk – szólt oda Piton – vége már a játszmának? Nem isztok valamit?

Ed, a visszavágot halasszátok el, amondó vagyok.

–Helyes. Most szedtem le a királynőt. Igyunk valamit.

Piton feléjük indult, Stellát a derekánál tartva, suhintott varázspálcájával mire boros poharak és ital jelentek meg.

– És ha valakinek valami mondanivalója van a Stellával való viszonyunkról, az most közölje, aztán nem akarok több megjegyzést hallani.

– Dehogyis, Severus – nézett fel megrökönyödve Ed – már miért lenne?

Míg Avery már töltött.

– Semmi közünk hozzá, nem? A ti dolgotok.

– Azért – nézett sötéten Piton – én is így gondoltam.

Stella figyelmét nem kerülte el ez a pillantás, ami számára teljességgel ismeretlen volt, és amiben semmi tréfás nem volt, hanem inkább valami burkolt fenyegetés.

Meg is volt a hatása. Narcissa elsápadt, Bella bosszúsan tolta a poharat Avery elé, hogy töltsön. És azt is észrevette, hogy az idősebb Ed valamiféle tisztelettel kezeli Pitont.

– Igyunk a te egészségedre, kedves Stella – próbálta oldani a feszültséget – örülünk, hogy megismertünk.És – tette hozzá nevetve – igazi kígyónyelvű vagy, becsületére válnál a Mardekárnak!

Mindenki nevetett és koccintottak.

– De ő is kígyós – mondta félhangosan Piton, de ezt csak a hozzájuk közelállók hallották.

Piton csak épp belekortyolt az italába, majd letette és jelentőségteljesen Stellára pillantott, aki követte példáját.

A többiek Narcissa kivételével élvezettel ittak, Avery másodszor is töltött…

–A Mardekár hercegnői itt ülnek közöttünk, igaz, Bella? – röhögött Avery és szemtelenül a combjára tette a kezét és ismét töltött.

Stella valami kellemetlen érzést érzett a gyomra felől felkúszni, ahogy látta, hogy a hozzá hasonlóan hosszú, fekete hajú, királynői tartású lány nem kéreti magát, és a fiú nyakát kezdi harapdálni.

Valahogy úgy érezte, mintha viselkedésükkel bemocskolnák azt, ami az este közte és Piton közt történt, ami olyan csodás és felemelő volt…

Szorosabban bújt hozzá mintegy oltalmat kérőn és zavartan forgatta a borospoharat.

De láthatólag nemcsak ő érzett így, mert a hirtelenszőke lány is, akivel szócsatát vívott, szintén zavartan nézett és valamit motyogott, valami Luciusról.

Piton keskeny vonallá szorított szájjal hallgatott, csak Stella érezte, ahogy időnként jobban megszorítja a derekát.

– A te Luciusod – mondta rekedten Bella, egy kínos nyelves csók után –, tökúriember, mert nemcsak a fél Mardekárt fektette le, hanem a fél Roxfortot. Ilyenkor nem tesz különbséget, amikor valakinek a szoknyája alá nyúl.

Avery durván felröhögött s tovább szorongatta, a többiek is nevettek, Piton is elhúzta a fél száját.

– Ennél nagyobb lator – folytatta Bella, aki láthatólag máris többet ivott a kelletnél –, csak a drágalátos unokabátyánk Sirius, az a véráruló.

Ő is már mindenkit hanyatt döntött.

Narcissa felállt és bement a házba.

– Bella – ez azért erős volt –szólt csitítólag Ed.

– Mér, nem igaz? Így van, Piton? Gondolom, neked részletesen beszámol Lucius barátod.

A fiú nem felelt, csak összevonta a szemöldökét.

De Bellát most már nem lehetett leállítani, Stellára mutatott.

–Te, cica, neked nem kell féltened a Pitonodat, nem fogsz úgy járni, mint a húgocskám. Ő nagyon kímért és megfontolt ebben is. Nekem is csak egyszer volt meg, meg annak a kis szöszke Belinda Serpentinának, de ez is azért, mert mindketten túl sokat ittunk…

– Bella, Bella – most már elég legyen! Részeg vagy, te sem tudod, mit beszélsz! Gyere, hazakísérlek – állt fel Ed.

Avery is alaposan be volt állítva: – Hé, nem úgy volt, hogy én viszem haza? – vigyorgott és részeg nevetésre fakadt.

– Hagyj békén, Ed – vinyogott Bella – nincs semmi bajom –. de közben megbotlott.

–Persze, persze, gyere menjünk, vedd a kabátod.

Közben visszalépett Pitonhoz: –Sajnálom, Severus, hogy így sült el a dolog. Még tartjuk a kapcsolatot az iskolakezdésig … – nyújtotta a kezét.

– Viszlát, kislány – nézett a halovány Stellára, aki Piton karjába kapaszkodva állt – örülök, hogy megismertelek.

– Én is, viszlát!

Mire visszafordultak, már Tim is feltámogatta Averyt, és leléptek. Kettesben maradtak.

– Sajnálom … – mondta halkan a fiú – kicsit túllőttem a célon. Gondoltam, hogy nem tudnak ellenállni az italnak. Különösen ennek, amit ittak, és meglett a hatása.

– Ez a két lány… – kezdte Stella.

– A Mardekár hercegnői?– mondta gúnyosan Piton. – Dúsgazdag, aranyvérű család sarjai, mindenütt ott kell legyenek.

Azt nem álmodta azonban egyikük sem, hogy hármójuk közül, a két büszke lány sok sok év múlva, már jószerént lezárták életüknek egy fejezetét, amit ők akkor fognak majd csak együtt elkezdeni.

4. **Kréta**

Stella hazaérve nem lelte a helyét az Angliában eltöltött vakációs napok után, amelyeket Piton karjaiban, vágyak és őrjítő gyönyörök között hánykolódva töltötte. Megrémült saját magától, és rettegett attól, hogy átlépik azt a hajszálvékony határt és lebuknak Maya néni előtt.

– Na, hogy telt? – ült le nevetve Kalliopi és ledobta váltáskáját.

– Mi van veled? – nézte meg jobban a sápadt, karikás szemű Stellát.– Olyan rosszul telt?

Stella csak ingatta a fejét.

– Mi az? … Csak nem vesztettek össze azzal a Pitonnal?

– Nem, dehogy. Sőt … – sóhajtott.

– Akkor? Mi van veled? Mi történt?

– Ez az, hogy minden.

– Minden? – jött zavarba Kalliopi, akinek már több barátja is volt, jelentéktelen kis flörtök, futó kalandok, míg az álmodozó Stella, csak Pitonról ábrándozott. ..

– Hogy érted? – kérdezte tágranyílt szemekkel a göndör lány.

– Hát úgy értem…Szóval szerintem ezt úgy hívják, hogy szeretkeztünk, csak nem egészen a hagyományos módon.

– Mit beszélsz? – kapott levegő után Kalliopi. – Én ezt nem hiszem el… suttogta aztán. Beszélj már!

– Jó, csak nem tudom, mit fogsz gondolni rólam. Én akartam volna, tudod, amióta vele álmodtam…De ő féltett, hogy túl fiatal vagyok…meg minden…

Hát szóval ezek után ártatlannak nem nevezném magam. De amik történtek, az valami olyan csodálatos, ami minden képzeletet felülmúl. Ilyen gyönyör létezéséről sejtelmem sem volt. De többet nem mondok…

Kalliopi szótlanul nézte. Stella levette a sálját, a nyakán több nyom is látszott.

– Nagyanyám megöl, ha megtudja. Már nem is tudom, hogy rejtegessem…

– Nagyon szereted?

– Ha csak eszembe jut, leizzad a tenyerem. Jaj, Kalliopi, nem tudom, hogy fogom kibírni nélküle…Nagyon romlott vagyok, igaz?

– Jaj, dehogy, ne beszélj butaságokat! Csak nem vagyunk egyformák! Nyugodj már meg! Úgy látszik, te egy érzéki típus vagy, csak eddig öntudatlanul elfojtottad. S most a drága Pitonod felébresztette benned.–tette hozzá más hangszínnel.

Stella felkapta a fejét.

– Ő nem hibás. Én is akartam.

– Én nem is mondtam. Sőt. Igazán érett a korához képest…

– Köszönöm, hogy nem ítélsz el minket.

– Persze, hogy nem. Bár én ilyet még nem éltem át. Belevaló egy férfiember lehet! Csak most, hogy megízlelte veled a test örömeit , mit fogsz csinálni ilyen sokáig nélküle? Mert látom, hogy odavagy. Úgy tűnik, ő nagyon tud uralkodni magán. Na meg kevés férfi van, aki a nő örömeit is szem előtt tartja.

– Kalliopi, …– mondta csendesen elgondolkodva – azt hiszem, hogy ő rengeteg dolgot tud. Nagyon tehetséges, erős mágus már most. Éreztem és vettem észre is dolgokat. És ezt nem azért mondom…

– Miért, mit vettél észre?

– Hát például egy csomó olyan varázsigét tud, amiről nem is hallottam…

És néha azt hiszem, ő találja ki őket.

– Hogy mi?– kapta fel a fejét Kalliopi.

– Igen, komolyan. Csak nem mertem megkérdezni. Keveset beszél magáról.

– És mással voltatok elfoglalva, nem beszélgetettek…

Stella nagyon elpirult.

– De, azért beszélgettünk is. És egy ilyen alkalommal mesélt terveiről. És akkor vallotta be, hogy azt tavasszal ő csinálta. Nem gondolta, hogy ilyen erős hatása lesz.

– Hogy mi?– kerekedett el Kalliopi szeme.

– Azt hiszem valami gondolatátvitellel. Gondolom a fényképemet nézte és elképzelte, hogy szeretkezünk és én…

– Te ezt átélted! – nézett egyre riadtabban Kalliopi. – Stella! Ez tudod mi?

Stella értetlenül nézett rá.

– Tudod, mi ez? Bár bámulatos, hogy 17 évesen ilyenekre képes. Fekete mágia! A te Pitonod fekete mágiázik.

Stella hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy Kalliopi, aki igen eszes lány volt, igazat beszélhet.

– De, hát…

– Ezek tiltott varázslatok!

– De én… tényleg szeretem…

– Szerencsére vagy nem is tudom, mit mondjak. De ezzel befolyásolhat is másokat, főleg, ha az gyengébb. Gondolkozz, nem láttál más furcsa, érthetetlen dolgot is, vagy mondott valamit?! Vagy a családjában…?

– A családjában…? – és élesen hallotta: _''A Piton családban, ezt mindenki tudja kislányom, sötét varázslók voltak …''_

…Azt hiszem, az apja… és úgy tudom, még voltak sötét varázslók…

– Stella!! Vigyázz! Mit mondtam? Merlinre!

– De ő nem szerette az apját! És már nem is él!

– Az nem zárja ki, hogy ne tanult volna el dolgokat tőle.

''_Piton már első éves korában több átkot tudott mint sok 7__. éves''_

– Csak kísérletezik… És bocsánatot kért. Nagyon okos fiú, rengeteg mindent tud és sok minden érdekli. Nagyon sokat olvas!

– Vigyázz, te lány! Beleszerettél egy sötét varázslóba!

– Ne beszélj így róla! Én bízom benne.

– Hát reméljük nem ragadja el a fekete mágia. Nagy vonzereje van. Melyik házba is jár?

– A Mardekárba.

– Onnan került ki az is, akiről annyit beszélnek, Az a Vol, Vol… hogy hívják?

…

**6**. **Utóhangok**

És aztán, alig egy év múlva bekövetkezett az, amit Kalliopi jósolt.

Stella már addigra nagyon csendes lett, teljesen magába zárkózott. Éjszakánként a párnáját tépkedte, úgy hiányzott neki a kedvese..

De soha többé nem álmodott úgy vele. Piton tiszteletben tartotta az érzéseit.

És nyár felé kitört a borzalom. Anglián úrrá lett a rettegés. Voldemort átvette a hatalmat és hű csatlósai, a Halálfalók követték. Köztük a hallgatag, eminens diák, háza büszkesége, Severus Piton is.

Nyomukban járt a rettenet.

– Stella drágám – mondta sápadtan a nagyanyja. – Beszéltem Mayával, betegre sírta magát. Az unokaöccse, a te kis barátod, az a Piton is csatlakozott a sötét varázslókhoz. Halálfaló lett, vagy mi.

El sem merem neked mondani, hogy miket csinálnak. Borzasztó dolgokat követnek el, szörnyű átkokat szórnak, rettegés kíséri őket, muglikat és sárvérűeket gyilkolnak meg és …

– Nem – zokogott Stella –Severus nem…

– Na, nyugodj meg, kislányom!

– Nem, nem, ő nem ilyen!

– A vezetőjük világuralomra tör az aranyvérmániával. Maya vigasztalhatatlan.

Később, délután, Stella sokáig zokogott Kalliopi nyakában. Szólni sem lehetett hozzá. A földre borulva rázta a sírás, amikor barátnője rátalált.

– Merlinre, Stella! Szedd össze magad! Jaj istenem, mondtam neked, hogy Piton fekete mágus, igaz?

Stella hangosan zokogott:

– Ha az Azkabanba kerül, vagy ha történik vele valami, én nem élem túl.

– Mit mondott neked?

– Semmit. Már régóta nem írt. Mi történt vele, Kalliopi? Miért tette?

Azt mondta szeret, hogy várjunk…Évfolyamelső volt, az egyik legjobb az iskolában…Hát miért?

– Jaj Istenem! Nem tudom, hiszen én nem ismerem őt. Ki tudja, mi történt vele?

Na és ha fekete mágus? – sírta Stella később a falaknak. Én szeretem, akkor is szeretem…

Folyt.


	2. Chapter 2

.**Fagyöngy**

Stella maga sem tudta, hogyan sikerült meggyőznie nagyanyját, hogy a karácsonyi szünetben elengedje Angliába. De sikerült.

– Utazni, ebben a hidegben, olyan messzire? Ha a kis barátod hiányzik, miért nem hívod őt, hogy látogasson ő meg? Ő is ideutazhat.

Stella maga sem tudta hirtelenjében, milyen ostoba kifogásokat hazudott össze, hogy Piton nem tud görögül és hogy sokat kell tanulnia, mert végzős. Ugyan, mintha ez nála számított volna. Ez a néhány nap.

Igazából meg sem merte hívni, és ha elutasítja a meghívást, na meg a nagyanyja árgus szemeitől sokkal jobban tartott, mint a gyermektelen Maya nénitől, aki mindig örült a vendégeknek. Aztán Maya néni vidéki kúriáján, amit férjétől örökölt, sokkal jobban el lehetett rejtőzni az avatatlan tekintetek elől.

Szóval végül is sikerült eljönnie. Talán mert nagyanyja olyan levertnek látta, és úgy vélte, jót tesz neki a környezetváltozás.

– Hát, akkor vigyázz magadra, pedig, hogy számítottam, hogy eljössz velem Szalonikiben arra a mugli ünnepségre – mondta elgörbített szájjal Kalliopi. – De aztán meglátva Stella arckifejezését: – Jó, jó, nem mondtam semmit! Érezd jól magad és kész!

A varázslók hajója a jeget áthágva, hasítva szelte a hullámokat a ködös Albion felé. Stella idegességében, türelmetlenül az ajkát harapdálta. Amikor megírta Pitonnak, hogy ő is Mayánál vakációzik, csak annyi választ kapott: _Nagyon várlak!_

A kikötőben Maya néni hosszú, fekete bundában várta, topogott a hidegben.

– Kislányom! Nem fagytál meg?

Stellán rövid, fehérprémes kabátka volt.

– Gyere, gyere siessünk! – és határozottan terelgette egy irányba, lábuk alatt csikorgott a jeges hó, ahol Stella legnagyobb meglepetésére egy lovasszán várakozott, az eléje fogott két, fekete mén horkantott és orrlyukaikon fehér párát fújtak.

– Felszállni!– intett az idős boszorkány hátra, és korához képest meglepően fürgén kapaszkodott fel a bakra, Stella hátraindult és akkor vette észre a fiút, aki felé nyújtotta a kezét. Maya megvárta, amíg a lány felszállt, feléje dobott egy bundát, hogy betakarózzon.

– Megvan? Kapaszkodjatok! – Hiiiii, teee!

–Tessék! – nyújtott felé Piton valami prémet, míg rászegezte izzó, fekete tekintetét – neked hoztam, hogy ne fázzál. Egy muff.

A lovak elrugaszkodtak, és mire Stella észbe kapott volna a levegőbe emelkedtek vidám csengettyűszóval.

– Húzd a kezedre! – biztatta a fiú és megszorította a kezét a takaró alatt.

A sűrű hóesésben az éles, hideg téli levegő pirosra csípte az arcuk. Ujjaik szorosan kulcsolódtak össze a muffban, és bármilyen hideg is volt, a lány nem fázott, a muff lett volna az oka, vagy más?

S ahogy az egyre sűrűbb hóesésben a két pompás. fekete paripa egyre magasabbra szállt velük, Stella azt hitte csak álmodik…

A vidéki kúria már fel volt díszítve, az ajtókon a kis fenyőfakoszorúk, benn a házban gyertyák égtek, és a kandallókban vidáman ropogott a tűz.

A csillárokról fagyöngyöngyök függtek

– Szerencsét hoznak – mosolygott Maya néni, látva Stella csodálkozó tekintetét, aki egészen pici korában volt utoljára karácsonykor Angliában.

Aztán később, ha visszagondolt erre az első estére, minden összekavarodott benne. A dúsan megrakott asztal, a szomszédban karácsonyi dalokat éneklő gyermekek, a sűrű hóesés, a jégvirágok az ablakon.

Úgy érezte mintha pezsgőt ivott volna. Kedvese ott volt egy karnyújtásnyira tőle, de nem érinthették meg egymást, Stella olyan zavarban volt, hogy szólni is alig mert hozzá. Az utazás izgalmai, az élmények felkavarták, és Piton valahányszor ránézett égő, fekete tekintetével, neki leizzadt a tenyere. Nem mert a szemébe nézni, mert érezte, hogy elvörösödik.

Erre nem számított, hogy ilyen lesz a találkozás. Csak az járt a fejében, hogy újra találkoznak és hogy ő belepusztul, ha nyárig nem láthatja.

De nyáron egyszerű volt minden, kinn a kertben kettesben maradhattak, eltévedhettek…De most itt a csikorgó fagy és a közelgő ünnepek…

Már nagyon későre járt, ő zavarában három csésze teát is megivott, mikor végre Maya néni észbe kapott, hogy Stella bizonyára fáradt lehet és aludni küldte.

Zavartan elköszönt a háziaktól és a szobájába indult zavaros gondolatokkal. Már éppen lenyomta a kilincset a szobája ajtaján, amikor érezte, hogy valaki átkarolja a derekát. Ha azok a karok nem szorították volna olyan erősen, biztos összeesik ijedtében.

– Láttad a fagyöngyöt? – súgta egy nagyon ismerős, bársonyos hang a félhomályos folyóson. – Tudott, mit jelent? Hogy alatta megcsókolhatlak – súgta neki Piton, hirtelen elengedve őt, és megperdítette. Így most szemtől szembe álltak, a fiú két kezével fölötte támaszkodott, nagy, sötét szemét az ő szemébe fúrva, míg Stella a falhoz tapadt.

A fiú szobája fenn volt az emeleten, de bármennyire is tudott uralkodni magán, most úgy érezte, hogy beleőrül, ha nem érintheti meg ezt a fehér bőrű, kedves teremtést, akinek nagy, zöld szemeiből csak úgy sütött feléje a szerelem egész este, amíg a kínos vacsora alatt, szemtől szembe kellett üljenek.

– Merlinre! – fürkészte a szemét. –Hogy lehet ilyen tiszta, ártatlan, hiszen úgy olvasok a szeméből mint a nyitott könyvből! És pont engem szeret! Ha tudná, hogy én mikkel foglalkozom… vajon mit szólna hozzá?

De többet nem tépelődött, szomjasan tapadt a lány ajkaira és olyan szenvedélyesen csókolta, hogy Stellának elakadt a lélegzete. Amikor végre elengedte, Stella levegő után kapkodott, de a fáradtsága elszállt, mintha elfújták volna.

– Majd holnap találkozunk, elviszlek szánkázni! Jó éjt, kedvesem!– s mire a lány észbe kapott volna, elsuhant a folyóson.

Stella szédelegve indult a szobájába, még a kilincset is alig találta az ajtón, egészen megszédítették az előbb történtek és a feltoluló nyári emlékek.

– Én vagyok, Stella – zörgette meg éjfél felé az ajtóját. A lány fehér hálóingére vett szvetterben nyitott ajtót.

– Csak … beszélni akartam, veled.

– Igen? – nézett rá a boszorkány arcán furcsa, szomorú arckifejezéssel.

A fiú belépett és becsukta az ajtót.

– Nagyon hiányoztál… Olyan kevés időt tölthetünk együtt.

A kandalló hívogató meleg fénye ideálisnak látszott a nagy beszélgetésekhez, és a fiú most valahogy nagyon igaztalannak érezte, hogy lopott pásztorórákat kell együtt tölteniük, mintha rossz utakon járnának, pedig a Stellával együtt töltött órák voltak az elmúlt évek éegszebb emlékeivé fényesedtek, ezek adtak erőt a mindennapok elviseléséhez.

– Te is nekem, Sev … - mosolyodott el a lány.

– Nézd, nem szeretném, hogy félreérts, nekem minden szempontból nagyon fontos vagy, _… testestől – lelkestől szükségem van rád Stella Spiridon !_

– Nem szeretném, ha a délután történtekből másra következtetnél, … csak mivel olyan rég nem láttuk egymást, és nagyon hiányoztál…

Stella most végre felnézett rá, de a fiú nagy, sötét szemeiben csak szomorúságot és zavart látott.

– Nem vagy hibás, vagy nem csak te… Tudod, hogy én is …

– Testestől – lelkestől szükségem van rád Stella Spiridon! – néztek egymás szemébe, és mindketten elnevették magukat.

– Gyere – fogta meg a kezét, és látta, ahogy Piton megkeményedett vonásai megenyhülnek – aludjál velem. Úgy szeretném, ha velem maradnál.

– Biztos nem zavarlak?

– Nem, dehogy, sokkal nyugodtabb lennék.

Piton halványan elmosolyodott

– És majd holnap hajnalban, mikor tőled kilépve szembemegyek a nagynénémmel, majd azt mondom, hogy jöttem, hogy felköltselek, nehogy elaludjál.

De azért maradt. A lány csak most nézte meg jobban, a kandallóban égő tűz ráeső rőt fényében. Hosszú, vastag, bokáig érő házikabát volt rajta, valami ezüstös kígyós hímzett címerrel. A nagy ház huzatos folyósóin nagyon hideg volt. Piton levette a házikabátját, alatta méregzöld pizsamát viselt, és az ágyra tette, amikor a földön valami könyveket vett észre.

– Mi az? Olvastál?

Stella még a szobában is fázott egy kicsit, azért a kandallóban pattogó tűz mellé húzódva olvasott.

– Igen, próbáltam olvasni, hogy elálmosodjam.

– _Varázslástan középfokon_ – betűzte Piton a görög írást – az ágyra ülve.

– Te még tudsz görögül olvasni? –térdelt fel csodálkozva a lány.

Valamikor még ő tanította görögül, és emlékezett rá, hogy milyen meglepően gyorsan tanulta, az elég nehéz görög írást. De hogy ennyi év távlatából még emlékezzen.

– Igen, persze – pillantott fel rá a fiú – csak mivel ritkán használom, nem megy gördülékenyen. De nem árt tudni. Na lássam, miket tanultok – lapozgatta. –Na, nem rossz.

És szórakozottan a másik könyv után nyúlt. _A régi krétai írások_ vette fel a vékonyabb könyvet. – Hűha – nézte meg a lányt –ez nem semmi, olyan nehéz mint a Rúnatan. Én azt az idén leadtam.

_A nagy istennőkultuszok titkai–_ olvasta le egy vaskos, kopott aranyozású könyv címét. _Beavatás 1-2._

_A nagy természetvallások, A nagy Anya, Termékenységistennők_

– Azt nem. Nem nézheted meg. Nem szabad.

A nagy fekete szemek meglepve pillantottak rá.

– Erről nem szabad beszélnem. Esküt tettem rá.

– Ok – csukta össze Piton a könyvet –csak mert itt volt…

– Mert éppen olvastam, különben bűbáj van rajta. És Stella finoman kivette a kezéből, mire a könyv halk, kattogó hangot adott ki, mint egy zár.

– Gondolom, a kígyós istennő titkai.

– Igen, ő is, meg más is. De aludjunk inkább, mert már rég elmúlt éjfél –és elfújta a gyertyát, és bebújt a takaró alá, Piton mellé.

Mindketten feszélyezve érezték magukat, de ezt a rájuk boruló sötétségben sikerült leplezni.

Piton átkarolta a vállát, mire Stella hozzábújt.

– Még sosem aludtam fiúkkal – mosolygott.

– Miért, azt hiszed, hogy én állandóan lányokkal bújok ágyba, _aludni?_

A feljövő Hold bevilágította a szobát, és a fiú sápadt arcára is ráhullott egy különös ezüstös fénynyaláb.

Máskor zavarta volna, felkelt volna és elfüggönyözte volna a szobát, de most örült neki, hogy nem kell Stellával a vaksötétben kuksolva beszélgetnie.

– Anyukád mit szólna? – kérdezte váratlanul a boszorkány.

– Tessék? –nézett teljesen meglepve a lányra. – Ez most hogy jutott eszedbe?

Nem szokott az anyjáról beszélni senkivel, csak nagyon ritkán a nagynénjével.

– Mondd, te még emlékszel rá? –fúrta sötét szemeit a lány zöld szemébe.

Stella zavarba jött, érezte, hogy bizonytalan területre tévedt. De ilyen gondolatok foglalkoztatták egész nap, azért nem tudott aludni sem, és most akaratlanul kibukott belőle.

De ahogy Piton feneketlen mélységű, mégis bársonyos szemeibe mélyedt, bevillant az emlék. A halvány arcú, hosszú fekete hajú, nagy fekete szemű, fiatal női arc. Ugyanilyen nagy, fekete szemek.

– Halványan – mondta csendesen.

– Hogy mit szólna …– dőlt vissza sóhajtva a párnákra a fiú. – Hozzánk, és ami köztünk történt, így gondoltad? Hát azt hiszem, kapnék két hatalmas pofont most tőle, mert megrontottalak.

– Sev…

– Pedig ő ritkán ütött meg… Az apám annál inkább, neki hamar eljárt a keze…Miért, azt hiszed gratulálna nekem? – pillantott rá.

Ez esetben engem hibáztatna és a te pártodat fogná. Szóval azt hiszem, szigorú lenne.

S közben hirtelen arra gondolt, hogy talán nem is bánná annyira azokat a pofonokat, csak itt lenne még az anyja. Végighúzta hosszú, vékony ujját az ajkán, rövid csend után a lány felé fordult.

Néhány percig összehúzott szemekkel fürkészte:

– Stella, ha most meg akarod kérdezni, hogy az osztálytársnőim közül még hányan szüzek, előre közlöm, hogy fogalmam sincs és nem is érdekel ez a téma.

– De én csak… – jött zavarba a lány.

– Merlinre, hogy titeket mik foglalkoztatnak! Komolyan, nem értem a nőket.

– Nem akartam neked fájdalmat okozni – tette hozzá, más hangszínnel és a lány kezére kulcsolta kezét.

A lány hallgatott.

– Nem akarok a te károdra szórakozni, mégis mit képzelsz rólam?

– Sev – ült fel Stella – ne butáskodj. Tudom, hogy nem akartál bántani. Ez egy természetes dolog.

– De…

– Jó nekem veled.

– Tudtam, hogy te fantasztikus vagy.

– Persze, mert szeretlek, te buta.

– Én is – és magához szorította a lányt és most hogy kimondta, olyan melegség áradt szét benne, mintha végre hazaért volna.

– Szóval, akkor minden rendben? – kérdezte kis idő múlva.

– Persze – súgta Stella, és hirtelen ráébredt, hogy ez az, amire vágyott, nemcsak egy szerető, hanem valaki, aki itt van közel, érezheti testének melegét, hallhatja bársonyos hangját a sötétben, lélegzetvételét, érezheti a belőle áradó különös növényi illatot. A megnyugtató érzés, hogy valaki itt van vele, aki szereti és óvja, aki társa ebben az életben, ahol mindig annyira magányos volt, ahol mindig annyira egyedül és védtelenül érezte magát. Olyan béke és boldogság töltötte el a lelkét mint még soha.

Így feküdt sokáig lehunyt szemmel élvezve ezt a jó, megnyugtató érzést. Nem akart arra gondolni, hogy mi lesz holnap.

– Alszol? – kérdezte sokára Piton.

– Nem, dehogy…Csak gondolkoztam…

– És mondd csak, a te anyukád?

– Az én mamám? –Stella hirtelen jókedvre derült, pedig halott szülei emléke mindig bánattal töltötte el.

– Te tényleg nem tudod?

– Mit? –kérdezte meglepve a fiú. Mit kéne tudnom?

– Nem hallottad?A pleykákat róluk. A szüleimről.

– Nem, de miről beszélsz?

– Pedig elég nagy botrány volt. Az egész varázslótársadalom erről beszélt jó ideig, ahogy mesélték. A mamám valósággal megszökött otthonról, a határozott tiltás ellenére, hogy elmehessen apámmal, akibe őrülten szerelmes volt. Otthon hallani sem akartak róla, hogy Arisz Spiridon felesége legyen és elmenjen vele Görögországba. Egy darabig itt a nénjédnél, Mrs. Pendletonnál húzta meg magát, amíg az apám utána jött.

Az anyai nagyanyám a mai napig sem akar tudni rólam. Ó, híres szerelmi házasság volt!

– Hát – mondta kis idő múlva csendesen a fiú, ők legalább szerették egymást. – Nem mint az enyémek – tette hozzá gondolatban aztán.

– Azt hiszem – kuncogott a boszorkány – van, akire hasonlítanom. Volt akitől örökölnöm a szenvedélyes természetem.

– Úgy tűnik, igen … és örökölted is.

Maya hajnal felé nyomasztó álomból riadt fel. Unokaöccsét látta valami furcsa, fekete csuklyás alakokkal, akik félelmet aradtak maguk körül, vésztjósló tüzek gyúltak a nyomukban.

Elhatározta felkeresi, hogy megnyugtassa magát.

Hangtalan nyitott be … és a szobában nem volt senki.

– Merlinre! Hol lehet ez a fiú? Csak nem történt tényleg vele valami baj ?

Csak nem…? – nyilallt belé.

Elhatározta, hogy nyomába ered a gyanújának. Volt egy sejtése. A titkos ajtón át lépett a szobába, az elvarázsolt mécsessel kezében. És elakadt a lélegzete. Ott voltak. Igaz, hibátlanul felöltözve, a lány a fiú keblén feküdt és egyik kezével a fiú pizsamáját markolta.

Volt valami olyan szívbemarkoló a két árva egymáshoz simulásában, ahogy Stella még álmában is görcsösen kapaszkodott a fiúba, hogy Mayát nem vitte rá a lélek, hogy felébressze őket.

– Merlinre! Most mit csináljak? – tépelődött. – Beszéljek holnap velük? Kifaggassam őket? Hogy mióta tart ez? És meddig mentek el?

Bár ez az összebújás elég sok mindent elárul az intimitás fokáról. De biztos van jogom ehhez? Olyan boldogok és nyugodtak voltak együtt. Szegény, szerelmes fiatalok. Ki tudja mi vár még rájuk. Hisz eddig sem volt kegyes hozzájuk a Sors. Szóljak Médeának? De mit? Hogy az unokája egy fiúval hál? Remélem nem lesz semmi baj.

Holdistennő finom ezüstfonalból font rájuk védőtakarót.


End file.
